Principal aims are to test the applicability, acceptability and commercial feasibility of implementation and further development of an interactive multimedia video blood/plasma donor health history system in operational settings. They will be achieved by progressive integration of the system into the donation and data management process and by stepwise increases in sophistication of the system. Benefits anticipated are improvement in: 1. overall performance of operational systems for screening blood/plasma donors and collecting blood products, and 2. the safety of blood and plasma supplies. Achievements will be attained in stages beginning with updating, testing and installation of Talisman's 1993 pilot tested stand-alone system. The Talisman multimedia system acquired the first ever marketing clearance from regulators on 12/5/97. Development will proceed according to the plan for SBIR Phase Il to be constructed based on cost-benefit analyses during Phase l. The tentative end point objective for Phase Il is a paperless collection system and enhanced functionality for the screening system. Other parts of the plan will address measures of benefits and costs and development of a production regulatory compliant Quality System. When completed the system will address up to 40% of blood banking costs and 60% of reportable errors. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: With over 25,000,000 annual US blood and plasma donations, and three or four times this market world wide, depending on how potential implementers value benefits, the system could be worth tens of millions of dollars. If the system were successful in preventing just one donation that ultimately resulted in a product recall from entering a plasma pool, the value to the manufacturer could be in excess of $1,000,000.